Dennis and Dee Get a New Dad
"Dennis and Dee Get a New Dad" is the tenth and final episode of the second season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Synopsis and discover the MySpace page of the man who turns out to be their real father. Meanwhile, and Mac visit Mac's convict father in jail. Recap 8:00 AM on a Monday On MySpace, has received a friend request from a guy named Bruce Mathis that is claiming to be her and ' father. They have lunch with and their mother Barbara to sort out this rumor and Barbara announces that Bruce is their biological father. This sends Frank on a rant which ends in a stroke. Dennis and Dee meet with Bruce to see what he is like. He is a very nice and giving individual who has dedicated his whole life to helping other people. They attend a fundraiser with him and have a great time. They try to convince their mother to get back together with him and they all meet at a hospital. They all try to give hope to sick children, but Dee, Dennis, and Barbara realize they don't care enough to be philanthropic. Meanwhile, Mac and try to connect with Mac's father Luther who has been in prison for Mac's whole life. Luther asks them to smuggle heroin into prison. Instead, they try to be tough by helping Frank beat up Bruce. Mac and Charlie approach Bruce with a baseball bat after the fundraiser but Mac chickens out and Charlie is left to awkwardly take a picture of Bruce up close. They decide to lie to Frank and tell him that they bashed him, after which they drive away quickly. At Charlie's apartment Frank prepares for a date with a one-night-stand he had 30 years ago. Dennis and Dee enter, asking Frank to be their father again because they didn't want to be as charitable as Bruce. He says no and answers the door to get his date -- Bonnie Kelly. Charlie slowly puts the pieces together in his head: he doesn't know who his father is and Frank slept with his mother 30 years ago. Alliances * and - Team up to find their real father. * and Mac - Team up to prove Mac's father that they are "hard" (by smuggling heroin into the prison). * , Charlie and Mac - Team up to attack the father of Dennis and Dee. Cast Starring *Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly *Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds *Rob McElhenney as Mac *Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds *Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Guest Starring * Anne Archer as Barbara Reynolds * Stephen Collins as Bruce * Lynne Marie Stewart as Mrs. Kelly * Gregory Scott Cummins as Luther Co-Starring * Matthew J. Evans as Boy in ICU Trivia * This episode is where Charlie gives himself his ubiquitous "BADNEW" Tattoo. * The red headed band member playing guitar is Jon Walmsley (Jason Walton from "The Waltons"), who was also in an episode of 7th Heaven as a band member with Stephen Collins in 2005. * The song, which Bruce, Dee and Dennis were singing at the "awesome lupus event" - is "The Greatest Love of All" (originally performed by George Benson; later, it became more famous in Whitney Houston's version). * When Sweet Dee says of Bruce "who is he? Patch Adams?" - she's referencing the movie based on the eponymous real person.. * This episode is the first episode that references social networking, in this case it deals with MySpace. Later on, the 7th Season episode "The ANTI-Social Network" deals with Facebook. The 10th season episode "The Gang Group Dates" also deals with social networking, though not using any actual websites. * At 23:38, this is the longest regular episode of Sunny. * The restaurant that Dennis and Dee take Frank and Barbara to will be identified in multiple later episodes as Guigino's Italian Restaurant, but the transition shot before this episode shows the front of a restaurant/bar called "Bleu Martini". * Dee says that Frank is "four feet ten" in this episode, which is Danny DeVito's actual height. By contrast, Kaitlin Olson is 5'8", and Glenn Howerton is 5'10". * At about 7:10 into the episode, you can catch a glimpse at Frank's Myspace page. What can be made out reads as follows: ** "LOOK FOR ACTION" Male, 55 years old, PHILADELPHIA, PENNSYLVANIA, United States. Frank's Profile: I'm the proud father of two great kids. Who are mine. Who I'd Like To Meet: This guy Bruce Mathis. I need to talk to him. I got something for him. If you know him, let me know." Some of his likes appear to be black jack and gambling, "if it's got any action, I want a piece of it"; meanwhile, his dislikes appear to mention Barbara. * "Clair De Lune" by Claude Debussy plays in the background of the (less than peaceful) restaurant scene. * The laptop Dee uses in the beginning of the episode is an HP ZE4900 Quotes Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes on a Monday